


How to Have a Baby: the Jasper-Peridot Way

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, trans!jaspidot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper wants a baby. Peridot is surprised, but agrees to it. Neither of them have any real idea how having babies works. It's a hell of a lot harder than taking care of cats, that's for sure. Human!Jaspidot. Peridot is a DMAB trans woman, Jasper is DFAB agender, both use she/her/hers pronouns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Jasper Confides In Her Feelings With a Tigeress

“I want a baby.”

Jasper's statement was met with a pair of wide, unblinking yellow eyes from the other side of the fence, and a curious chuffle to go along with it. She groaned in response to it, pressing her forehead against the wire. From the other side of the fence, the tiger she'd been practicing her speech with chuffled again happily, leaning forward to lick what parts of her face she could reach.

“How am I supposed to do this, Juliet?” Jasper asked, looking at the tigress with a miserable expression. “I can't even talk to _you_ about this without feeling—ugh—scared. And you can't even say yes or no!” Another chuffle. “C'mon, you're supposed to be helping me out here.”

These conversations weren't uncommon. Ever since Jasper was young, talking to animals had been an easy pastime for her, as she found it much more relaxing to speak with animals than with other human beings. They didn't tend to judge her, for one thing, and animals had no real power over her. Even though she was an adult now, and could no longer be sent to her room, she still found it easier to speak with her pets than other people.

Although, Juliet didn't exactly count as a pet. Rather, she was a part of an organization that had been one of Jasper's lifelong dreams: the very first big cat rescue in Beach City, where she housed upwards of twenty big cats, saved from multitudes of different situations. Most were former pets, though Juliet had been a part of a traveling circus before being abandoned on the side of the road. She'd taken to Jasper almost immediately, and the two of them had formed a strong bond.

But then, this was only  _one_ of her lifelong dreams. The other involved having a baby, which was much harder for most people to grasp than the one involving cats. Considering Jasper's personality, and general contempt for most other humans, the idea that she'd want to carry and birth a baby was difficult for those who knew her to wrap their heads around. For her, it honestly wasn't strange at all.

For her, she wanted the chance to succeed where her own parents had failed.

Sighing heavily, Jasper got to her feet, looking down at Juliet. “...hey, Jules? Wanna go for a walk?

 

* * *

Walks were one of Jasper's favorite things about this job. Juliet walked calmly beside her, a thick leather leash attacked to her walking harness. While most big cat handlers tended to keep a “hands-off” approach with their cats, Jasper believed in the exact opposite. Big cats, once they'd gotten used to people, needed constant human attention, and she didn't feel like she could truly give it to them when they were separated by a fence. Sure, it was dangerous, but it was a part of the job. Jasper had her fair share of scars that couldn't be attributed to her vitiligo from getting clawed or bitten by cats.

Their walks consisted of a loop around the main enclosures, which was a good half-mile. While it was much less than what they would travel in the wild, it provided stimulation and exercise, which kept Jasper and the cats happy. Every once and a while, Juliet would give a happy chuffle or moo, and Jasper would lean down to scratch her chin, feeling oddly at ease with the nearly-seven hundred pound Siberian tiger next to her.

The house that Jasper shared with Peridot was on the north side of the facility, close to where the smaller cats, like the leopards, cougars, cheetahs, and small wildcats were held. As she was walking by there, she noticed Peridot standing on the porch, a mug of coffee in her hands, looking like she'd stayed up all night. She probably had, too, and Jasper getting out of bed at o-dark thirty in the morning probably didn't help her rest any easier.

Unlike Jasper, Peridot's line of work kept her inside most of the time. She was a computer programmer, and spent most of her time in their basement, working on coding in the mostly-dark space. Honestly, it wasn't surprising, but it made Jasper a bit more leery about talking to her about having kids. Peridot had specifically chosen her job to keep away from most people, and Jasper couldn't blame her for that.

Growing up as a Japanese trans woman in such a small area was torture. She remembered as early as sixth grade incidents in which Peridot was subjected to various forms of physical bullying from kids much older than her. Most of the people in Beach City had never even heard of transgender people, outside of pop culture and whatnot, but that wasn't exactly the most unbiased of sources. Add to that her being a first-generation descendent of two immigrants, the girl had more than her fair share of bullying. Peridot developed an understandable aversion to other people at an early age, preferring to spend most of her time alone in the library or computer labs of the school. Jasper herself had similar issues when she came out as agender as a Junior in high school, but nothing to the extent that Peridot had gone through.

As she got closer to her partner—her wife—though, Jasper's resolve to keep her feelings hidden from Peridot began to dissolve. After all, they'd been through hell and back together. This should be minimal, considering the other things they'd talked about.

“Hey, Peri,” Jasper called, clicking her tongue gently so that Juliet would follow her lead. “Wanna walk with me to put Jules up? I need to talk to you.” Sleepily, Peridot nodded, opening the porch door and crossing the backyard in her slippers, her nightgown hanging loosely off of her thin frame.

Yeah. This was definitely something that they were going to have to talk about.


	2. Not A Chapter: Author's Note

So along with literally everything else I've been writing, this poor fic got neglected as I tended to real life things. However, my muse is now back and better than ever, and a new fic for this should be up tonight after I get back from my bowling game. Sorry to everyone I kept waiting, and thank you for sticking with me and the fic!

**Author's Note:**

> For your pleasure;  
> Jasper is Samoan/African American and she has vitiligo. Her eyes are still yellow-gold. She has bleached blonde hair but her natural color is dark brown.  
> Peridot is Japanese American with hazel eyes. Her hair is a light brown and usually gelled in weird ways because she's weird.


End file.
